


Océan

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Advent calendar [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advent Calendar, Drawing, French Story, Friendship, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent sur le forum "French Miraculers", voici un petit OS pour le quatorzième jour sur le thème "Océan".OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	Océan

Le regard vif, elle observait la cour tout en mâchant son chewing-gum. Affalée sur un banc, elle patientait. Du moins, elle tentait de tuer le temps. Sa jambe se mit alors à tressauter compulsivement, jouant une rythmique infernale qui aurait eu raison de n'importe quel être normalement constitué, Nathaniel le premier. Le garçon, assis à sa gauche, fronça les sourcils avant de lever le nez de son carnet de croquis.

— Alix.

La jeune fille continua son manège sans lui répondre.

— Alix, tenta-t-il de nouveau en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Alix fronça le nez, le regard mauvais, et braqua ses yeux turquoise sur son voisin. Nathaniel haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

— Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'un coup d'œil vers le côté sud du bâtiment. Le roux rigola doucement.

— Heureusement que, pour ma santé mentale, le cours d'art commence bientôt, dit-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Sa voisine grogna dans sa barbe avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et de laisser ses mains soutenir sa tête, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

L'heure d'art plastique arriva bien plus vite que prévu, au soulagement de Nathaniel, et c'est avec énergie qu'Alix se rendit dans un de ses lieux de prédilection. Elle salua le professeur rapidement avant d'enfiler son masque de protection et de s'armer de ses bombes de peinture.

Alix était de ces artistes qui se découvrent à l'improviste. Rollers aux pieds la plus grande partie du temps, la jeune fille était une sportive accomplie. Elle maîtrisait ses patins à roulette avec dextérité, passant d'une figure à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, et atteignait une vitesse de pointe plutôt impressionnante. Compétitrice dans l'âme, elle relevait avec confiance le moindre défi qu'on lui proposait. Alix était ce genre de personne qui ne tenait pas en place une minute et pourtant. Il y a quelques mois, elle avait accompagné Nathaniel à son cours d'art plastique pour passer du temps avec son ami de toujours. Durant les 15 premières minutes, elle avait suivi avec attention le ballet du crayon du roux avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Alors que Rose écrivait, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, et que Marinette remplissait ses pages de nouvelles créations en tout genre, la demoiselle était restée plantée devant l'immense toile blanche qui reposait sur le mur près de l'entrée. Le professeur s'était alors placé à ses côtés et avait regardé la toile vide en silence.

— Que vois-tu ? lui avait-il demandé.

Elle l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil, sceptique.

— Pas grand-chose, s'était-elle contentée de répondre.

Le professeur lui avait gentiment sourit.

— Je vais reformuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu y verrais ?

Alix était restée silencieuse et le professeur l'avait laissée là. Elle avait réfléchi à la question, longuement. Elle était revenue plusieurs fois les semaines qui suivirent et avait seulement fixé la toile vierge. Puis un jour, elle avait attrapé une feuille et un crayon à papier. Elle avait laissé ses doigts tracer des arabesques sur un rythme imaginaire, les courbes et les hachures prenant vie sur le format A4. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs séances pour venir à bout de la version miniature. Une fois satisfaite, elle s'était armée du crayon et s'était mise face à son nouveau défi. Elle mûrissait ce projet dans sa tête depuis des semaines et chaque ligne lui était familière. Elle connaissait chaque détail par cœur pour les avoir dessinés encore et encore dans sa tête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le mettre à sa place, sur la toile.

Elle s'était alors attelée à la tâche avec détermination, retraçant grossièrement les traits fondateurs de son entreprise. Elle n'était pas dessinatrice pourtant cela lui semblait si évident maintenant qu'elle avait sauté dans le vide. Elle ne comptait plus les heures passées sur la toile, à faire danser le fusain, le noir contrastant sur le blanc immaculé. Puis un jour, elle avait attrapé les bombes de peinture alors que l'adrénaline faisait pulser son cœur avec force. Le professeur lui avait alors tendu un masque de protection avec un regard entendu.

Les élèves de cours d'art plastique avaient été les témoins privilégiés de l'évolution de la toile. Alix ne s'était pas rendu compte que bien souvent ses camarades mettaient en pause leurs occupations pour la regarder donner vie à ses simples arabesques du début.

La jeune fille ne lésinait pas sur les moyens, mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Il n'était pas rare de la voir sortir de la salle les mains remplies de peinture ou le visage taché de couleur. Mais la chose incroyable était très certainement ce calme olympien dont elle faisait preuve une fois devant son projet. Surtout quand on la côtoyait les quelques minutes avant le début du cours.

Mais tout à une fin.

— J'ai fini, murmura-t-elle.

Nathaniel avait été le seul à entendre. Il braqua alors son regard sur la toile et ses yeux parcoururent avec curiosité le travail final. Il posa ses planches pour venir prendre place près de son amie. Le mouvement attira l'attention du professeur et des autres élèves. Tout le monde s'approcha de la toile, admirant le spectacle en silence.

— C'était donc ça que tu voyais, commenta le professeur.

Une certaine émotion l'avait prise à la gorge et l'empêcha de confirmer de vive voix, alors Alix hocha simplement la tête.

— Et comment vas-tu l'appeler ? lui demanda son ami.

Le silence s'étira un instant avant que la jeune fille ne réponde avec certitude, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Océan.

Sur la toile, les bleus s'entrelaçaient tendrement alors que des touches de blanc et de vert venaient donner du relief à l'ensemble. Et au centre, souveraine, la sirène des profondeurs dansait dans les courants.

_Elle chante dans mon cœur d'enfant, embrasse l'écume blanche et nage dans les cieux. La baleine des fonds bleus._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour ce petit OS. Je me suis allègrement contenue car cet OS se serait transformé en fiction et ce n'était clairement pas le but de l'exercice ici XD.
> 
> Ça a été un réel plaisir d'écrire sur Alix qui est un personnage que j'aime bien et que je n'avais pas pris le temps de connaitre, si on peut dire.
> 
> J'ai écouté en boucle la chanson "You will be found" du musical "Dear Evan Hansen" durant l'écriture de ce texte. Je vous invite grandement à l'écouter à l'occasion car elle est très belle et très poignante.
> 
> J'espère que cet OS vous a autant plu que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.


End file.
